What's Your Biggest Fear? A Collab Story
by ImYourNightmare1992
Summary: Daniel and Sarah become friends over some silly nightmare. What happens when the dreams turn uglier by the second, killing their friends, and soon, getting to them as well? Collab with nightmarefromthe90's.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

The dark decrepit pipes of an ancient furnace room hang inches above my head dripping with water and other unmentionable things. A drop of sweat trickles down from the top of my head through my recently cut hair and down my nose. The piercingly shrill noise of metal scraping metal snags my attention as it echoes through the piping above me. As soon as the echoes fade, my attention is drawn to a low, and creepy, laugh behind me. I spin around quickly to reveal that nothing but more rusty piping and broken heat meters. Breathing heavily I begin a slow spin so I can take in the room around me. All the broken pipes and haywire meters. The echoes of the laugh slowly fade around me, bouncing off the walls, making the source impossible to pinpoint.

"Hey there son." A low, vicious growl, almost in my ear makes me jump, nearly smacking my head onto one of the pipes.

Whipping around to look behind me, I see a little sheep bouncing in the middle of the hallway; a tall, creepy-looking man steps away from the wall and glides towards the sheep. The fingers of his right hand, already to long for human fingers, seem to glimmer in the light. He steps towards the sheep, right hand leading the way; a loud echoing bleat of pain and fear erupts from the sheep, followed shortly by the spray of blood that soaks into it's pure, white wool. The creepy man steps away from the sheep's body holding something.

"Hey kid!" He shouts looking at me with hatred and hunger glowing in his eyes, "Can you catch?"

Suddenly something is sailing through the air straight towards me. It takes me a moment to discern what it is, and as it comes half way between the man and me I soon realize it's the sheep's head, soaked in blood. I catch the head upon my reflex, blood clinging to my hands like syrup. Dropping the head I jump back in horror, slamming my bare arm onto one of the pipes.

I snap up from the lawn of the new house looking on the semi-rural street sighing deeply. Still shaken from the nightmare, I look down at my arm and see a semi-circular burn about the size of a heating pipe.

I stand up and look up at the off white house behind me with bars in most of the windows. 'Looks like a prison more than a house' I think. Roses cover most of the front pillars and windows, getting more rampant between the last owner of the house and when we moved in. Walking up the lawn, I glance at the brass plated numbers near the door "1428." After that I glance down the lawn to the street sign posted near the end of the street, "Elm St." "1428 Elm St." What a weird address. Shrugging with disgust, I walk up the lawn and into the house, a sharp cold chill racing through me as I cross the doorway.


	2. It's Funny How These Friendships Start

Chapter 1:

"…And he got up and walked into the house like nothing happened." A girl gossiped in a tone of disgust.

She'd looked like the ultimate cheerleader reject. She had a short blonde bob cut, violet shaded eyes with chunky glasses, horrid acne, braces with still crooked teeth, and she was more heavy set with clothes too tight for her body.

"That is too weird." Another one had said, only she was looking at said boy.

His long, black hair was pulled back in a low pony tail, his eyes a dark, forest green, a pale face, and was clad in a red t-shirt, black jeans, and bright green Converse. He chewed his lunch food carelessly, letting his eyes wander over some computer printed pages. The girl kept looking at him, noticing that he looked… dead in a sense. Like he'd not gotten any sleep.

"Should we talk to him?" The girl asked.

"Sarah, are you out of your mind? What the hell is he going to say?" The first girl asked.

"I don't know, Lisa. But I want to know if he's alright, you know? Just check up on him and make sure all is fine." Sarah said in defense.

She got up from the table and walked slowly to the other table with the black-haired boy. She took a seat in front of him.

"Can I help you?" He asked politely, not looking up from his work.

"Yeah. First off, I'm Sarah." She'd said, eagerly.

"Daniel. What do you need?"

"Well a friend was talking about how she saw you this morning as she was getting ready for school. She watched you wake up on your lawn and get back into your house like nothing happened."

"Is that so? Well, if you must know, yes I did wake up there. But I fell asleep in my bed last night."

Sarah looked at him, confused.

"Yeah, it's a long story." Daniel replied, head still pointed at his work.

"We've got time. About fifteen minutes left until 3rd period." Sarah replied, more eager to hear the story.

Daniel looked up from his work at Sarah. She had straight, dark red hair, blue eyes, a slight tan, and was dressed in a Hellogoodbye t-shirt, flared out, blue jeans, and white and black Etnies.

"Alright then, Sarah, you may hear the story." Daniel smiled.

As he explained, her eyes widened with fear and concern. At times, he'd stop, inhale, exhale, and then he would continue. Daniel then showed Sarah his proof of the dream. The burn on his arm. Sarah had gone over it lightly, making Daniel flinch in pain. Sarah removed her hands from the table completely and sat them in her lap.

Once Daniel had finished, he said, "So, you think I'm a total freak?"

"No… You never were a freak. Even after that… interesting… story, you're still not a freak." Sarah replied, raising an arm and rubbing his arm reassuringly.

"Thank you. You're the only one that thinks so."

"Everyone else is too into themselves to see that someone like you is nice and is a good friend."

"You think I'm a friend?" Daniel asked as his eyebrows rose in excitement.

"Yes and a good one at that. Especially with trusting me about what happened." Sarah smiled.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

The bell for 3rd period came by fast. Sarah and Daniel exchanged cell numbers and kept talking all through out class.

**"So you're seriously still going to talk to me after I told you my freak story?"**

**"Why wouldn't I?"**

**"I dunno. You don't seem like the person to still be listening after being told the most fucked up thing ever."**

**"I'm not like most people."**

**"That's the truth. No one else has come up to me and asked if I wanted to talk or anything. I am the outcast new kid."**

**"Truth be told, I moved here last year from Oakland, California. I went from living in a big city to a small suburb.**

**"That's harsh. I was living in Arizona."**

**"LOL Too warm for my liking."**

**"And California isn't warm?"**

**"It has its really cold days. Believe me."**

**"Same here. Especially at night."**

The conversation went on from there until the end of school.

"Want to walk home with me? I'll show you the house." Daniel asked Sarah outside of the school.

"Sure. I'm not due home until six-ish anyways." Sarah replied.

"Alright."

The walk home was a bit quiet. A few comments about the weather, their school work, and the teachers and what they don't like about them.

"This is it. 1428 Elm Street." Daniel announced as they walked up to a bright, blood red door.

"Shall we go inside?" Sarah asked.

"We shall. Ladies first." Daniel opened the door, stepping away to let her in.

"Thank you." Sarah blushed slightly and walked in.

The inside was gorgeous. Beige carpeting, a small staircase with brown stair guards on the right, and a small hallway leading to the living room and the kitchen on the left. Artwork and plants were scattered throughout the house, giving it that homey feeling.

"Wow… This is beautiful." Sarah gasped, looking around madly.

"It's my mom's idea of how all houses should look like." Daniel said, closing the door behind him.

"Is your mom even here?"

"No. She works late into the night."

"What about your father?"

Daniel looked down at his feet, putting his hands into his pocket.

"I've gone too far. I'm sorry…"

"No, you haven't. He's just… not around anymore."

"That's a shame."

"I'll show you my room?"

"Alright."

Sarah went up the staircase first, followed closely by Daniel.

"Which one is your door?" Sarah asked.

"The only one that doesn't look like all the others." Daniel laughed as he pointed at the poster-fied door. My Chemical Romance, Avenged Sevenfold, Green Day, and random pictures of the Spice Girls and Backstreet Boys, was scattered all over the oak wood door.

"Once again, ladies first." Daniel offered.

Sarah put her hand on the gold colored knob and turned it, letting the door open slowly on the creaky hinges.

More Spice Girls and random band posters were on the walls of Daniel's room. A bed, or just a mattress, lies on the floor in a nearby corner, the carpets are beige like all the rest of the house, and the closet door had a few pictures on it, as well. It was pretty much summed up to be the typical teenaged boy's room.

"Nice room." Sarah complimented as she put her backpack on Daniel's mattress.

"Thanks. It's a bit of a work-in-progress thing." Daniel replied, picking up a stray pair of boxers off the already spotless floor.

"I have a brother. I see boxers and stuff like that lying everywhere."

Daniel laughed nervously and throws the boxers in a laundry hamper that's behind his door.

"Anything interesting you found when moving in here?" She asked.

"Well… I did find a red, burlap covered diary." He replied.

"Oh, really? Who did it belong to, do you think?"

"Well it says it belonged to a Nancy Thompson."

"That name is whispered everywhere. Apparently she'd stopped someone back in the late '80's, or something along those lines."

"I've heard that, too. But I've ignored it. People say she went absolutely mad and that's why the bars are on all the windows."

"That could be true. Mind if I take a look at the diary?"

Daniel walked to his closed and reached into a small cubby hole, pulling out said diary. He gave it to Sarah gingerly.

"Thank you." Sarah said, flipping through the diary.

"Anything interesting?" Daniel asked.

"Well, it says she had a boyfriend, she'd begun to have awful nightmares about a man in a red and green sweater and a glove with knives attached to the ends of the fingers, minus the thumb. Um… She watched her boyfriend… die." Sarah stopped abruptly and slammed the diary shut.

"Wait… She watched him die?" Daniel asked, concerned about Sarah's scared tone.

"More like murdered… Also she said the name of the murderer was Freddy. Freddy Krueger…"

"Let's put this away for the time being until we have to look at it again for anything." Daniel took the diary and hid it back in its spot.

"I'll be damned if I have any nightmares tonight." Sarah muttered quietly.

"And you can blame me if you do, alright? You should probably get home. It's going on six now."

"Shit! Ok, I'll talk to you later!" Sarah shot up, grabbed her backpack and ran out the door.


	3. Do You Think She'll Be Ok?

Sarah walks in the front door of her house just as the grandfather clock in front hall chimes 6:30. A stern faced woman with Sarah's hair walks out of the kitchen wearing flour-covered apron. The woman, obviously Sarah's mother, puts her hand on her hips with a sigh and look at Sarah with that motherly look.

"You're running late, aren't you?" She said with a disapproving tilt of her head.

"I am not...I was supposed to be home by six thirty..." Sarah panted, her face flushed from the run home.

"Well I have just about finished dinner so go wash up and we can eat." Her mom mutters, shaking her head.

Sarah slowly trudges down the stairs towards her room, which was hidden in the bottom back portion of the house to be as far away from her older, twin brother as possible. Her door, completely plain on the outside, slides inward to reveal a room plastered with posters of Johnny Depp, Green Day band members and in one corner all of the male Harry Potter stars. Her room, a total mess at this point, has only a walk-able path to her bed and away from it and so that the door could open. Across every available surface was covered in random articles of clothing or stuffed animals. Sarah trips over a rather large stuffed tiger and curses as she crashes into her bed. Sitting there, she leaves her backpack and runs back upstairs for dinner.

Dinner passes slowly and after about an hour she is finally free to go back down to her dungeon and start her homework. The exceptionally boring drudgery of math and history nearly lulled Sarah nearly to sleep until her cell began to ring "Angels on the Moon" by Thriving Ivory.

She flipped her phone open to discover she found a message from Daniel.

**"So you get home okay?"**

**"Yeah I got home fine. just a little out of breath"** goes her reply.

Looking back to her homework Sarah falls into a bored half asleep state. After another half hour of history, she'd put into to sleep completely.

Again her text tone wakes her from this confused state of sleepy boredom. A bead of sweat trickles down through her next to her ear making her realize that for some reason her room was supremely hot. Looking around, she sees things that she had never seen before and that she knows doesn't belong in her room. The start to a set of heater pipes and a couple of heat gauges.

Fear gripping her mind and reflexes made her instantly look for a way out of this place. Her phone goes off once more distracting her. She looks down at the phone only to watch it melt in her hand, burning her left hand slightly. Looking up from the melted chunk of plastic that was her phone she sees that she is now completely surrounded by a boiler room. A screeching sound from off to her left brings her attention in that direction. Looking that way she sees a man hideously scarred man in a red and green sweater wearing brown fedora. His right hand out of sight in the ceiling appeared to be the source of the inhuman shrieking.

"Listen Bitch," He said, looking her straight in the eye, "I am not going to kill you for one simple reason. You will spread my name around and spread your story about me. And that is going to give me a lot more power. But if you don't do me that favor, I will visit you tomorrow night, and you won't be living after that meeting."

With that said he turned on his heel and walked the way he had come right hand still trailing along the pipes in the ceiling, producing that horrid shrieking sound.

A ringing from near her feet causes her to jump straight backwards in horror where upon she trips over her own feet and land on the metal floor.

Sarah snaps her head off her book to find herself listening to the shriek of her alarm clock.

Panting heavily she preps for school and sets off walking. She steps into the building about twenty minuets before the bells will ring to start first period.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Daniel mumbled near her ear.

She jumped three feet in the air in response.

"I take it the "I-am-not-having-a-nightmare" thing didn't work this time." He said with a wry grin.

She glared back at him in response.

"Actually I had one of the weirdest dreams ever last night." Sarah whispered looking extremely fearful.

"How'd you escape?" Daniel questioned

"Escape? He let me go." She explained.

The look of confusion on Daniel's face was enough to scare Sarah even more.

"And look at this." Sarah lifted up her burnt left hand, which was wrapped in gauze.

"What happened?" Daniel took Sarah's hand carefully.

"My phone melted in my dream and when I woke up, my phone was ok, but my hand was in horrible shape. I'd guess only 3rd degree burns. Nothing too major, but bad enough that I had to bandage my hand."

Daniel looked at Sarah's hand sadly.

"This is all my fault… If I didn't tell you about my dream, you wouldn't be having a burnt hand."

"That's not all…"

Daniel looked from her hand to her face. Confusion written all over his face.

"Freddy gave me a mission. It was like a warning, or else he'd kill me tonight. I have to tell at least one more person about my dreams." Sarah explained.

"Tell Lisa then. She'll be scared shitless if you were to tell her."

"But she's so brain dead, she'd die in seconds."

"I don't need my new friend dying. Not right now!"

"Who's going to die now?" A perky voice chipped in from behind Daniel

Daniel steps aside to reveal Lisa standing behind him, completely hidden. She was looking at Sarah in total need-to-know-gossip curiosity. With a sigh, Sarah began to explain the entire night of what she had just gone through. Lisa's eye get really wide when she hears about the phone burns, and sees the physical evidence.

"Hey Lisa!" a deep throated shout catches their collective attention.

A hugely muscled weightlifter, wearing blue basketball shorts, a black Slayer t-shirt with bright green hair, in a crew cut, rushes up to them hands hidden behind his back.

"Hello Rick." Lisa mutters, eyeing the creep warily.

Rick smiles a stupid jock grin and brings his hands around from his back. In each hand he has a stapler unfolded and readying to be used as a weapon. Lisa shrinks behind Daniel in like total fright. Rick steps around Daniel and begins to squeeze the staplers repeatedly firing staples at Lisa.

Daniel steps in front of Lisa to protect her only a little too late.

"You stupid fucking jock!!!" A shriek escapes from Lisa.

She steps out from behind Daniel and rushes Rick, ignoring Sarah's attempts to hold her back. She tackles Rick, knocking him over then, straddles his stomach and begins to open handedly slap him across the face repeatedly. Blood flies from his nose and she hits him again and again. Daniel finally picks her up body and then puts her in a full nelson hold.

"LISA!" Sarah shrieks shocked and amused. "Relax girl. Relax. Relax and Daniel will let you go."

Lisa breathing heavily stops struggling against Daniels hold. And her feet touch the ground again and Daniel lets her go.

"I am okay. I just can't stand the thought of flying metal." She shudders looking at the staples on the ground.

"Any particular reason why?" Daniel asks, looking at the shaken teenager in front of him.

"Well when I was a kid, my brother was training to be a clown for extra money. He asked me if I could be his practice dummy. He'd told me that his aim was very good and he wasn't going to hit me just as long as I didn't move. Well, he succeeds in not hitting me with the knives and hits the target I was leaning up on. But one of the clumsier clowns bumped the target as my brother was throwing and well…" Lisa trailed off and showed off her 3 inch long and half an inch wide scar.

"Was that from one of the knives?" Rick asked, stupidly.

"Yes, you moron. Have you not been listening to the story?" Sarah asked Rick.

"Yeah… Kind of… Barely." Rick replied, motioning his head downward at his feet.

"Well now you know about my fear. Let's go to lunch please?" Lisa asked in a hurry.

"Yeah, sure." Daniel replied, holding the door open for Lisa and Sarah.

"You think she'll dream tonight?" Daniel asked, concerned.

"Most likely. She sounded pretty freaked out when I told her, and after the encounter with Rick, I'm pretty sure she'll dream." Sarah replied in a guilty tone.

They continued to talk throughout lunch and went to their separate classes; thinking about Lisa's fate and how it will turn out.


	4. The First Victim

The dim light of the computer lit the room in a pale half light. Lisa's blonde hair looks almost gray as she surfs the web. Five different search engines had yet to turn up anything on this Krueger person. Not a trace of him was to be found.

"Why is this character so damn hard to find anything information on?" Lisa mutters, running her cursor down the 50th page of nothing useful.

She closes her eyes to stop the glare of the computer. When she opens them she is standing in the middle of a giant circus tent. In an attempt to look around Lisa realizes that she can't move. Her eyes trail down to her feet where she sees a giant metal staple wrapped around her legs. Then another at just about her waist and one on each wrist bound her to a wooden cut-out slightly larger than she is. A shadow falls across her and she looks up to find a clown in a red suit with green polka dots and a weird looking hat standing in front of her.

"Look's like you found who you were looking for. I am Krueger." The clown says, his eyes glistening with satisfaction.

His right hand had fingers made of neatly balanced throwing knives. Without warning he pulled on off and threw it at her. THUNK! The knife thudded into the wood two inches from her right ear. Lisa screamed in terror. Looking back at this freak, she saw that he once again had five well balanced knives on his right hand.

Slowly, he pulled off his finger-knives one by one, and in the moment before he threw them at her she screamed again. Two of the five knives punctured her eyes holding her head in place. The remaining knives formed a line straight down from there; one in her nose, one in her open mouth and one in the hollow of her throat. The crowd went wild at the sight her brains slowly sliding down the board to puddle at her feet in a wash of fresh blood.

"No more clowning around!" Freddy shouts, the clown costume completely gone and showing his burned skin, the famous red and green Christmas sweater, brown, dingy pants, brown fedora, and the knifed glove on his right hand. He laughs maniacally at the sight of Lisa's useless body.

A sharp, short explosion from upstairs causes Mrs. Sanders to race up the stairs to her daughter's bedroom. She pushes open the door to find her pinned to her computer chair by five shards of glass from the busted computer screen. Her shriek of horror echoed three houses down before she passed out from lack of oxygen.

Sarah looks out her window after hearing ambulance noises, and sees red and blue police lights flash down the street aiming towards Lisa's house which is only two blocks over. A feeling of dread washes over her as she walks out of her house to see what happened.

Walking up to the front porch she finds a pair of EMT's rolling out the front door with a gurney. She collapses in a scream of anguish. She grabs her phone, flips it open, and sends a quick text to Daniel.

**"Lisa's gone, that bastard he got her already. I didn't even get to warn her fairly.**

**"Oh, wow… Will you be okay do you think?" Came the response.**

**"I might be but then again, I might not be."**

"**Have you fallen asleep yet?"**

"**No… Too scared shitless to sleep… You?"**

"**I got at least an hour before the nightmares started."**

"**Well, I'll go to sleep. Wake me in an hour."**

"**Don't keep your phone in your hand."**

Sarah put her phone on her night table and got under her covers. In her unburned hand, a crucifix was held tight.

"Now I lay me down to sleep. I pray the door my soul to keep, and if I die before I wake. I pray the lord my soul to take." Sarah recited to herself quietly before falling asleep.

Down the street at Rick's house…

Rick rolls over in his sleep, running from nightmares. Rick looks around him and sees an empty house standing at the end of a driveway. For some reason that he couldn't figure out, he was compelled to walk step by step up that driveway. He reaches out for the front door and pauses as something crackles in the rose bushes off to his left. Looking into the bush Rick sees a small animal trapped in the thorn thrashing to get free. He leans down to free the animal just as he gets within five inches of it the squirrel turns into a snake and jumps at him aiming for his eyes.

Leaping backwards in fear, Rick tumbles off to the other side of the porch and into a rose bush of his own. Thrashing about in the bushes, Rick gets entangled in the thorns and vines. He then reaches out to grab the porch so he can pull himself up. On the porch is a creepy looking man in a red and green sweater with a horribly burned face.

"Hey man, would you mind helping me out of this mess?" Rick asks, holding up his hand for help.

"You really are retarded, aren't you?" Freddy says, slashing the outstretched arm with his claws.

Rick rolls back with a scream of pain and slams his head into the porch. Rick wakes up in his bed blood pouring from his arm. He rolls off his bed and steps onto a small patch of twisted rose vines.

"I must be going absolutely nuts." Rick shouts tumbling through the roses and into his bathroom where he can find ace bandages and gauze for this wound.


	5. He's A Killing Machine!

The next morning seemed to go smoothly until lunch. Rick made a beeline for Sarah. His eyes, as dark as night, seemed much scarier with his pale, sickening face.

"Look what you and that freak did to me!" Rick held up his bandaged arm.

"We did nothing. You decided to listen to Lisa about what I told her. It was your own fault you got hurt." Sarah replied.

"Seriously… All you're doing right now is causing a scene. We don't need that right now. Especially after what happened last night." Daniel added, his voice threatening.

"What happened?" Rick asked, stupidly.

"Who's missing from this conversation?" Sarah asked sadly, crossing her arms.

Rick thought for a moment. Once he realized who was gone, his jaw dropped instantly.

"That son of a bitch got her…" Rick said, almost breathlessly.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock…" Daniel smirked.

"This is no time to joke, Daniel. We lost a friend because of the dreams. We have to stick together. No more telling anyone!" Sarah warned and walked into the library.

The library for Sarah was like a panic room. It was her escape.

"Look what you made her do, man." Rick angrily said.

"Ok, I'm sorry, really. But she is not the only one who is being beaten up by what was going on. I started the dreams. God only knows if he'll be stopped." Daniel replied warningly.

"Let's just get lunch and get through the rest of the school day without having heart attacks or dying from anything at all."

"My thoughts exactly."

In the library…

"Are you staying much longer, dear? Lunch is almost over." The librarian told Sarah.

"I can't go back to class. Not right now. Can you tell my teacher I'm helping you in here?"

The little, old librarian smiled and called the office on her phone.

"Yes… Sarah James is going to be in the library this period. She's helping me with some heavy lifting." She spoke into the receiver.

The librarian hung up the phone. "You look horrible, dear. Get some sleep on the couch over there."

"I can't fall asleep. I just can't…" Sarah panicked.

"Whoa there… calm, darling. Why can't you?"

"I… can't say. It's just a personal issue right now…"

"Well the sleeping offer is still available. If I have you start any lifting, you'll pass out from exhaustion."

"Thank you."

Sarah looked at the bookshelf and picked out various books. She kept browsing and found one that was relevant to the current situation.

""Dancing with the Evils in Your Nightmares"? What in the world is this doing in here?" Sarah read the title allowed to herself in curiosity.

She began to flip through the pages and would stop but than continue reading. She then found an envelope. It was thick and heavy. Wondering what was inside it, Sarah opened it carefully, hoping the librarian wasn't watching at the time.

Inside the envelope were random articles from newspapers back in the 70's. Most of the headlines read "Beware the Springwood Slasher" or "Springwood Slasher Strikes Again."

Reading through the said articles, Sarah gathered that: the man called the "Springwood Slasher" was actually Fred "Freddy" Krueger. He was a child murderer. He used to work in a boiler factory of some sort, which was closed down. Also, Freddy used the abandoned boiler warehouse to murder countless children in Springwood. He was burned alive by all the parents on Elm Street.

Sarah's breathing began to stall. Her parents lived in Springwood at that time. Is that why they'd fled from this place? Why did they come back? Why?

After school…

"I didn't see you in 3rd period. Everything alright?" Daniel asked.

"I was in the library. If I was there for 3rd period, I'd fall asleep and no one would wake me up. I'd be dead. But I'm glad I was in the library. Look what I found." Sarah replied, handing the newspaper clipping to Daniel.

He scanned over the scraps of paper a few times with horror.

"Where did you find these?" Daniel asked, horror-stricken.

"In a book called "Dancing with the Evils in Your Nightmares." The book had been sitting there for quite some time and the envelope I got the clippings out of had a layer of dust on it." Sarah replied, showing him the book.

"Holy shit… Springwood back in the '70's looked a lot happier than it does now. Now it's all gloomy and… boring." Daniel replied, frowning slightly at the once-happy town.

That's not all. Ten years later, teens that went here, including Nancy, who started having nightmares, were dying from them."

"So you're suspecting that this "Freddy" character is the man in our dreams?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but it's worth investigating."

Daniel pondered on the thought for a moment.

"So?" Sarah asked.

"We'll experiment with it tonight. When we go to sleep, we'll think of a place to meet and we'll travel through the dream together." Daniel suggested.

"You think it'll work?"

"I hope to God that it works… If not, we're dead."

"How about we meet in front of your house? It's the easiest place to be if we want Freddy to find us."

"Alright."

Sarah and Daniel parted ways and thought to themselves if their plan was to work tonight.

At Rick's house…

"Mom! I'm going to exercise for a while! Don't bug me until dinner's ready!" Rick yelled from his room.

He walked to his entertainment center and turned on his metal CD mix. The first song that popped on was "Raining Blood" by Slayer.

Rick let out a relaxed sigh, "Time to get to work."

Rick begins lifting his usual warm-up barbell weights. Every two or three times going up, he'd increase the weight. At the 7th time doing so, he realizes he's no longer awake. In reality, he can only change the weight four times. No more, and no less.

"It's just a dream…" Rick whispered to himself as he got up from the bench and into the shower.

Rick let the water rush down his back and washed up from there. A "nails-on-a-chalkboard" sound startled him, making him smack his head on the curtain rod behind him.

"Ow… fuck!" Rick rubbed his head gingerly as he got out and dressed quickly.

"1, 2, Freddy's comin' for you…" A grunge, old voice begins to chant.

"Who the hell is there?" Rick asked in a panicked voice.

The metal-on-metal sound came again to Rick's left.

He turns his head quickly to see, not his bathroom door, but a hallway leading toward an operation room of some kind. Hesitantly, Rick inched down the grimy hall.

"Hello?" He calls out, shakily.

"3, 4, better lock your door…" The old man's voice sounded once more.

"This isn't funny!"

Rick steps into the room. A raised operating table was in front of him. To his right, a glowing, white table with knives and many other operating tools.

"Hello Rick." Freddy says, clicking his knives on his glove together.

Rick is no longer looking at the operation table. He's bound and gagged to it.

"It's time to cut deep, operate, and repossess those organs!" Freddy laughed, crazed and evil.

Rick screamed madly. Kicking and jolting around with all his might.

Freddy slashed Rick's stomach open, poking fun at his large and small intestines before ripping them out of his body. Rick keeps screaming, this time only much quieter. God only knows what's keeping that kid alive.

"Now this just won't do!" Freddy smiled in his sickening way, "Bye-bye, heart and lungs!"

Freddy digs his glove into Rick deeply. He pulled his hands out of the opening in Rick this time with his lungs in his hands.

"Hey Rick, did you need to catch your breath?" He said, a smiling cracking his face followed almost instantly by his horrible laughter. Ricks tries to scream but has no breath left to make any noise. He just watches in horror as Freddy reaches into his chest once more.

"Now to reach the heart of the problem." Once he got a hold of his heart and squeezed, Rick was gone.

Out of the nightmare and back in to reality…

"Breaking news here in the small town of Springwood. A teenage boy was found brutally murdered in his bed this evening. The mother of teen, Rick Thompson, reported that she'd been cooking dinner and thought that her son was exercised and must have taken a pre-dinner nap. This is the second incident on Elm Street in the past two days. I'm Rhonda Shearman, signing off. Back to you at channel six." A smiling reporter woman recited on the television.

"Shit…" Daniel muttered, taking a drink of his black coffee.

"So this book and the diary… Do you think they can be used for solving clues in our dreams?" Sarah asked, shutting off the T.V.

"Most likely. But… Shit… Who knew Krueger'd get Rick so easily."

"It's up to us now. I have faith we can kill him, once and for all."

"So do I. We'll kick this mother fucker into his own nightmare!"

Sarah and Daniel high fived and then were distracted by another ambulance and EMT's on Elm Street, taking Rick's corpse to the hospital morgue to determine the cause of his death scientifically.


	6. His Name Is Ryan

The report the next morning had determined that Rick had died of multiple organ failure and the open wound that laid his stomach out for all to see, of course.

"So Sarah, when is it exactly that you want to try that dream meeting idea?" Daniel says, looking across the cafe' table at his new friend.

"They always say there's no time like the present. But place is a different story." Sarah says, looking around at all the early morning peoples on their way to spend their days off with their family she supposed because it was a Saturday morning.

"I say that we take all day to practice this then like maybe Sunday night we try to get him somewhere where we can win." Daniel mutters, staring into his cup of coffee.

Sarah nods looking into her own coffee. Then she gets up and coffee cup in hand starts walking towards her house. Daniel looks at her then realize that she was serious about starting now and hurries to catch up.

"So where do we meet?" Daniel asks, after finally catching her on the other side of the street.

"I say we use your front lawn." Sarah says, looking impatiently at a street light.

"That's a far distance for you to travel alone in a dream with him hanging around isn't it?" Daniel says, worry showing on his face.

Sarah pauses and looks at the ground now actually thinking about the distance.

"Couldn't we like distort the distance?" Sarah asks, as they cross the street.

"Possibly but that is a talent that takes time, would you really want to face him with that not being totally under control." Daniel explains, looking around.

"That's what today is for practice." Sarah says, looking slightly exasperated.

"Yeah but you know how fast he is he could show up any time any where. We would barely have a chance to practice before he would ruin it." Daniel says, looking depressed.

"That is why we need to learn the distortion trick first. When he shows up we bolt. Then play a game of running rabbit." Sarah says looking for traffic.

"Hmmm… but distorting distances? How would we learn that so quickly?" Daniel says, looking up at his house in disgust.

"We practice for five minutes at a time I go first and then you we will trade meeting place. You wait for me here then we switch. Once we have that down we practice running from place to place trying to control all aspects of our dreams." Sarah says, looking up at the house with him.

Daniel nods thinking it over. Then he looks up to the house.

"Well I will call you when I get home then we set five minute alarms and go to sleep." Sarah says, looking down the street towards her place.

"Assuming we fall asleep in two minutes that leaves three minutes to test this theory." Daniel says looking at his front door.

"Yeah but any longer than five minutes and we are just inviting that bastard to find us." Sarah says looking over her shoulder and shuddering.

"Text me when you get home, and then we can work this out." Daniel says

"Try not to fall asleep till then." Sarah says, starting down the lawn.

Daniel nods and walks into his house waving over his shoulder at Sarah. Once inside Daniel walks up to his room and sits down on his bed looking around his room at all the random music posters.

Half an hour passes with Daniel shaking himself from sleep every three minutes or so, before his phone buzzes scaring the shit out of him.

"I am ready to try this little experiment."

"Okay" goes his response.

Then he lays down on his bed and the second his head hits the pillow he is out like a light. He then walks down the stairs an out onto his front lawn. He sits down on his lawn and then waits for a couple minutes looking up and down the streets for Sarah. She appears at the edge of his lawn; her appearance is heralded by a loud buzzing in his ear.

Daniel sits up from his bed looking at his phone. He shuts off his alarm and then texts Sarah

"I saw you on my lawn for like a second before my alarm went off. You awake yet?"

"Yeah I am...you saw me?"

"Yeah for like a split second" Daniel responds

"Hmmm I made it. Your turn. Just envision yourself on my lawn and then try to step there."

"One small problem with that one. I haven't been to your house yet. Do you know that park that's just down the street from my house?" Daniel asks, looking around his room.

"Yeah. I can meet you there." Sarah responds.

"Let's go then. Set your alarm for 30 minutes from now."

"Will do. See you in dream land."

Daniel put his phone back down and fell asleep almost immediately. He was at the park near his house, sitting on a swing. Right next to him was Sarah.

"That was fast." She said.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Daniel replied.

"Should we walk around for a few and wait for Freddy? I don't expect him to attack both of us at the same time. That wouldn't be too smart."

"Sure. But don't split up. That would be one of the worst ideas in here."

"True." Daniel says, standing up from the swing.

The two of them spend like twenty minuets walking around dream world.

"Okay this is getting ridiculous." Sarah screams, looking around.

"I haven't even seen a part of him yet." Daniel mentions looking behind a nearby tree.

"That's because he is not here." A voice says from above them.

Leaping away from the tree the two of them pulls weapons from nowhere. Sarah is holding a compact Gatling gun and Daniel is holding a hand-and-a-half sword with a tower shield on his other arm. A dark shape drops out of the tree, and steps towards them hands up with no visible weapons.

"Who the fuck are you?" Daniel asks, head peaking from above his shield.

"I could be your best friend, provided that you want to kill this bastard who has killed your classmates." He says, stepping out of the shadows. He is dressed all in black a plain black t-shirt, simple black shoes, and a pair of faded black jeans. His black framed glasses glint in the small amount of light that is drifting through the tree branches above them.

"My name is Ryan. I know how he works, and I know that he won't be away for too long. My advice is to get out of here while we can. Then we regroup in the real world and make a plan to win. Sound workable or am I going to die here?" Ryan says, eyeing the sword and gun combo.

Sarah and Daniel shrug in unison. Sarah's Gatling gun the slowly fades from sight as if she is reluctant to let go of it. Daniel lets his shield disappear but the sword goes into a sheath that pokes over his left shoulder.

Daniel sits up in bed looking around to his room for his clock. Seven o' clock on a Sunday morning. Daniel looks around and then sighs and heads for his shower. Fifteen minutes later he steps out of his bathroom dressed in faded blue jeans, a black "guns and roses" t-shirt with a Mountain Dew: live wire baseball cap on his head. He goes into his room and grabs his phone. As he goes to find Sarah's number through his contacts his phone rings. Sarah calling says his caller id

"Hello Sarah." He says, looking for his shoes. "What are we going to do today?"

"I want to look around town to see if we can find a place to set HIM up for tomorrow...or maybe the day after depending on what we find." Sarah says, yawning about halfway through her comment.

"I can meet you at your house in about fifteen minutes." Daniel says, tying his shoes

Fifteen minutes later the two of them are walking around Springwood looking for likely places to set up their enemy. After about half an hour of moving they find an abandoned boiler room on the other side of town.

"It has a certain poetic justice to it doesn't it." Sarah says looking around with a small laugh.

"I can think of one place where we didn't even consider but would have the same amount of poetry to it. My house." Daniel says, looking at his feet

"What do you mean by that?" Sarah says looking at Daniel kind of sideways.

"I read the newspaper clippings that you found the original address for when the burned him cause the courts let him free...1428 elm St." Daniel says, still looking at his feet.

Sarah's pupil widen to about the size of dime in horror. She looks at Daniel and then steps away from him.

"I think that is why I had the dream first he had a physical connection to me at first then he had the power of our fear to heighten his strength." Daniel says, looking out of the boiler room doors towards his house. With that look he starts walking away aiming for home because he has chores to do and he just got a text reminding this. He starts sprinting for home calling over his shoulder.

"I have to go do my chores before my mom gets out of church.!!!"

"Oh" Sarah says, mostly to herself at this point.

She starts walking home thinking about the revelation that had just been dropped into her lap and not really noticing where her feet go. Within ten minutes, she is at the elementary school nearby looking at the swings and things. She then realizes why it's so freaking important for them to stop him for good. Then she also thinks as to why he came back yet again. The school yard was covered with children.

That night Sarah texted Daniel and discussed the two possible points for the attack of him.

"Your house would be easier I think."

"Yeah possibly."

"I guess it would work but we would have to play on our terms not on his."

"I am going to sleep and I will see you at school tomorrow okay?"

"be careful"

The night passes uneventfully for either of them. Daniel wakes up in the morning and prepares for school and grabbing his bag he preps to walk to school. The walk takes him fifteen minutes through the chilly fall air.


	7. Bye, Bye Ryan

**Chapter 6:**

Daniel, after having a brisk, 20-minute walk, he'd gotten to school casually late. Sarah was in front of the building waiting for him.

"You could have waited in class for me, you realize, yes?" He said to her, rather tiredly.

"Yes, but I wanted to know how you slept, as I didn't last night." She replied, holding a journal close to her.

"What's that?"

"Notes. To stop him. I think Ryan would find them useful when we next see him."

"It's a brilliant idea, sure, but Ryan seems like the expert."

"They are only for backup and to add on to what I don't have if…"

"If…what?"

"If Ryan goes tonight. I'm not saying he is, but it's only a what if thing."

Daniel sighs and motions toward the building, stating that their conversation was over for now.

During lunch, Ryan had found them at their usual table.

"Hey all. Anyone sleep at all?" Ryan asked, smiling weakly.

"Nope." Sarah said.

"Only kind of."

"I've been up for at least 2 weeks, give or take one hour naps here and there. Just take one of these and no dreams." Ryan held up a prescription bottle reading as "Hypnocil."

"What it is?" Sarah asked.

"This, my friend, is a dream suppressant. I take it only sparingly when I am craving sleep. It's expensive, but worth the shitload of money."

"I bet it would." Daniel replied mindlessly, staring at the bottle almost needing it's contents too much.

"Forget it, Daniel. You can't get any of this. You know better than I do." Ryan replied, slipping the bottle back into his book bag.

"What is the plan for tonight?" Sarah asked.

"Armor ourselves up, have us armed and hopefully maybe stop that son of a bitch."

"There is no other methods of stopping him?" Daniel asked.

"Well… there is fire, which doesn't do much, but makes him act like a total baby for maybe 5 minutes, but then he eventually gets over it.

"We're doomed…"

**Later that night…**

Daniel and Sarah began a text conversation before the fight:

_"He didn't seem like himself, Daniel… He sounded like he wants to die."_

_ "I'm sure he doesn't want to die. He just sounds over confident."_

_ "Like that's any better."_

_ "What would you like me to do about it?"_

_ "Just promise me something."_

_ "Anything. What do you need?"_

_ "Don't die on me."_

Before long, they were in dreamland. Awaiting the arrival of Ryan.

"Ryan?" Sarah yelled out, scared.

"He's not here, bitch. He decided to go first and try to weaken me. What a moron." Freddy's voice echoed across Elm Street.


	8. Morphine

**Chapter Seven**

"What did you do to him?" Daniel shouts, glaring around looking for the source of Freddy's voice.

"Nothing I can't do to you. Although I suppose it wouldn't hurt to show you." Freddy says, sounding as though he stood inches behind Daniel.

**Three Hours Earlier...**

"KRUGER!" Ryan shouts, breathing deeply to steady his jangling nerves. "COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF YOU SPINLESS SON OF A BITCH!"

"Spineless? That's interesting coming from the coward who ran and left his family in my hands and the most crucial moment." Freddy whispers, from behind him.

Ryan's jaw clenches with the memories. He remembers his younger brother being turned inside out as he sat helpless then fled from the monster standing near him. Tears leak from his eyes as he gathers what courage he has left turning to face the creature of his family's demise. Whirling in a circle he searches the immediate area looking for the tell tale fedora and that ugly stupid sweater. Nothing out of the ordinary catches his eyes. He sighs and slightly relaxes just in time for a giant black cat to leap from a nearby trash can and land on his head. With a scream he flings the cat across the street and starts dabbing at the cuts on his scalp.

A cold wind stirs across his body and he hears a deep ragged breathing inches from his ear. The breathing turns to that deep manically singular chuckle.

"Didn't anyone ever warn you that those creatures were bad luck?" Fred says, leaning almost against Ryan

"FUCK YOU." Ryan breathes, looking down at his feet where the cat sits smiling at him. "I am sorry guys I wasn't strong enough to take hi-"

His last words are cut short as Freddy's tell tale glove explodes through his lower chest, bits of rib and intestines flying out in front of him. These small bits are then grabbed and twisted before being pulled back through his spine.

"As a friend would say 'I've got your back, dude'" Fred says, looking at what he holds in his hands before chuckling manically.

The ringing of Freddy's chuckle brings back the harsh reality of the situation they are standing in. Daniel looks around looking for Freddy with the goal of ripping him apart in mind. Only one small problem presents itself, Freddy has gone and disappeared again with that annoyingly menacing chuckle that is ever prevalent.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Daniel shouts, spinning in circles trying to look in all directions at once.

"Daniel... calm down he will be back somewhere..."Sarah says, shifting her eyes around in slow cautious movements.

Daniel looks around and then starts walking up the path behind them. Sarah turns around and instantly sees what Daniel has planned. The house at 1428 elm looms ahead of them looking like the classic horror house. The front windows were dark and cracked the door a dark peeling red and every moving thing in the neighborhood was silent as the grave.

"All right lets go see where this bastard lives." Daniel mutters, breathing deeply before stepping up to the door.

"Are you sure you want to go in there?" Sarah mutters, looking at the door with fear showing plainly on her face.

"The best place to find a spider is in his lair right?" Daniel says, gulping down some more air before reaching for the doorknob. Daniel pauses hand extended then backs up a step and with a running start kicks the door off its hinges.

"I just always wanted to do that." He says, looking over his shoulder at Sarah.

"Boys!" Sarah mutters fiercely, shaking her head.

They step into the big open room looking down one hall to the kitchen and to their left is the living room. The stairs line the right side of the hallway that shows the kitchen. Looking around nervously at the step towards the door that is set in the wall beneath the stairs, the pair of them walk towards the door. Daniel's hand extends a few steps nearer to the door and then the floor falls out from beneath the both of them.

"AHHHH" Sounds the united scream.

The open pit beneath the floor is lined by spikes, razor blades, knives, and a dozen other assorted sharp objects, the walls are similarly lined. The pair of them fall and slice themselves in many places. Inches before they hit the floor a pair of alarms from the real world snaps them to wake fullness.

"DANIEL!" A pounding on his door makes him come to realize the horrendous amount of pain that wracked his frame.

His screams bring his mother crashing into the room where upon she sees the amount of blood and cuts running across her son. Five minutes late an ambulance is screaming away from his house. Along the way it meets another running from Sarah's place both aiming for the hospital.

The ride passes nicely enough until the paramedics decide to give each child a dose of low power morphine. This causes both of the would-be warriors to slide back into Freddy's realm of power.


	9. Connection

Daniel looks at the plain white ceiling and blinks. The last thing he remembers is the screeching wail of an ambulance echoing around him and a paramedic sticking a syringe of something in his arm. MORPHINE! The thought screeches into his brain like cars' tires at a drag race drifting around a sharp corner.

'I have to find Sarah.' He thinks throwing himself off of the bed. His feet hit the floor and a wave of vertigo crashes into his frame staggering across the room he trips on a tube that is trailing out from beneath a curtain. Crashing through the curtain he finds himself looking at a room identical to the one he just left, only lying on the bed in front of him is Sarah. He stumbles over to her bed and begins shaking her by the shoulder.

"Sarah, wake up! We have to get moving." Daniel says, looking around and listening for anything suspicious.

Sarah's eyes flutter open and then slide shut again. Daniel shakes her some more, repeating what he said already. She shakes her head and then sits up wobbling back and forth with a glassy eyed look.

"Wha-" She thickly begins to mumble.

"NO time they gave us morphine." Daniel says urgently, looking around again.

Sarah's eyes fly open and begin to widen. Her breath begins speeding up. Daniel slaps her across the back of the head.

"None of that we both need to be awake and right minded to get through this alive."

"You're right." She says, focusing on slowing her breathing down.

Daniel then begins to take out all of the I.V.'s and drip tubes in his arms leaving behind the rolling IV stand. Sarah begins doing the same and as she steps out of bed and voices cackles across the intercom.

"DR. KRUGER TO O.R. DR. KRUGER TO THE O.R."

The hero's look at each other with wide eyes and, without a word turn, down the hall and sprint away from where they started. Watching the signs fly by, Daniel realizes that this, although a hell of a lot more dark and gloomy, is set up just like the hospital in Springwood. Daniel slides to a stop and falls on his ass in doing so.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sarah shouts, turning around to yell at him.

"We are going the wrong way. The O.R. is that way." He says pointing towards the dimly lit door and the end of the hall that barely shows the letters O.R. glowing out of the sign above it.

"We need to go that way." Daniel says leaping up and sprinting towards the O.R. door but running face first into a brick wall.

"SHIT!" Daniel says, rubbing his nose which is now bleeding.

"Okay looks like we will just have to be on our toes." Sarah says looking for a way around the brick wall, only to realize that all of the walls are now bricked over except the one that had the O.R. door in it. Looking around for any last place to run to the pair slowly step down the hall looking at the ominous door the whole time waiting for something to happen breathing softly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

His well known evil chuckle echoes out from every available speaker and seemingly empty alcove. Sarah spun to look up the hall while Daniel reaches for the door.

"Look at the little lab rats all dressed up with no place to go." The loudspeakers shout.

As Daniels hand touches the stainless steel handle on the door it flies open and slams him into the wall nearby. A nurse wearing ripped and bloody clothes and what appears to be a white fedora flies down the hall brushing past both Sarah and Daniel.

"Was that nurse wearing a hat?" Daniel says breathlessly looking up the hallway.

Sarah opens her eyes and looks around and into the room where the nurse had come from.

"That wasn't a nurse, Daniel that was Freddy." Sarah says her breaths controlled and even.

A loud beeping sounds over the loud speakers at first it was slow, but then it got faster and then double-speed so that there were two separate tracks and as the beeps separated the hallway started getting brighter and fading in and out.

"What the fuck?" Daniel says rolling his head to one side and finding himself looking into his moms face.

"Watch your language young man." She says looking at him for one split second before breaking down into tears.

"Where's Sarah?" Daniel says looking around.

On his other side he sees Sarah looking around from her bed. He sighs and flops his head against the pillows.

"How did he not see us?" Daniel says looking over at Sarah.

Two hours had passed for all of the normal questioning and stuffs that the doctors have to do: 'did you do this on purpose' and 'how are you feeling' and all the other bullshit.

"I have no clue. Maybe it was the morphine. We did come to consciousness right after he went speeding by." Sarah said, looking slightly pre-occupied.

"What's wrong?" Daniel says, looking at her.

"I think I...but that's not possible...no but he can control that place." She mutters.

"Come again." Daniel says looking at her with confusion written on his face.

"I think I made it so that he couldn't see us by bending that place...Dreamland. But he's the only one who can do that right, right?" She says looking desperately scared by the thought of being connected to Fred by anything even a simple gift.


	10. He's Back Again

**Chapter 8**

"Daniel, I don't know what to make of this at all." Sarah's voice muffled into a book about sleep deprivation.

It's been almost two months since the last Freddy attack. He's been almost forgotten since Ryan's "passing in his sleep." People have now been walking around carefree, thinking all is better and nothing bad could possibly happen.

"Sarah, you're looking way too much into this. I know we need to be more cautious than ever, but there's this beautiful thing called a break that every human being needs to live." Daniel closed his book about urban legends of bad dreams.

"You may think that, but I think he's only lying low because of the incident in the hospital." She finally gave in and let her book flump closed.

Daniel and Sarah have been staying in Clark Park across from Sarah's house to study without being disturbed from their dream studies. Daniel got up gracefully from his seat and went to the mini fridge to cook up a make-shift dinner since they didn't think about cooking implements.

"So we can have more cereal, or we can take a twenty minute break and get some Taco Time?"

"Alright, I suppose we can go get some Taco Time if we get right back to work when we get back." Sarah agreed as she grabbed her purse and keys from her cot.

_Thirty minutes later…_

"I can't believe after three times of telling them they got our order wrong, we still had to continuously tell them to please fix it. I hate those Taco Bell stoners…" Sarah ranted as they got back into the make-shift tent.

"Do you expect anything less? It's Taco Bell." Daniel replied, taking the bag from her to separate their food.

"The people in this town need to stop thinking about themselves for once." Sarah kept ranting, sitting on her cot in a huff.

Daniel looked over at her and smiled. Her frustration was almost cute if he didn't see her like a sister. He looked back towards his food and thought he saw something rather odd: Freddy's face in his taco salad. He rubbed his eyes and they fixed. Freddy's face was gone, instead it was a mess of ground beef, lettuce, and other taco salad items.

He looked over again once more to see Sarah passed out in her food. Daniel forced a laugh, but helped her out of the food mess and tucked her in. With all she had been studying, whether it was school or the dream information, she deserved a break. Daniel followed suit and fell asleep, not knowing of the dream Sarah was about to endure.

The empty expanse of Clark Park looms in the semi-darkness in front of Sarah. The lights from Division behind her gave a ghost-like luminosity that reflected dully off the unfinished construction fences. She hears a footstep behind her. Sarah turned, only to find the same dude that she had been seeing all over the place; in Walgreens, on the street corner (going in and coming out come to think of it) and now here standing near the park. Looking back to the street she sees him still standing on the corner, wait, not just one corner, but all four. This guy looks like he had crawled out of the local homeless shelter with his mix-matched clothes. Starting at the bottom he was wearing beaten up black dress shoes, black slacks that needed washing, a brown and grey striped shit-sweater thing, a beige trench coat and dark glasses that weren't exactly sun glasses, but more like transition lenses that changed in the street lights. His bushy hair hung out, in a greasy wave, from beneath an Arizona Cardinals baseball cap. The top of his head brushed a low hanging tree branch that was a good five or six inches above my head. Sarah swallowed her fear and turned to walk away, only to find two more of him standing behind her on the sidewalk. She bolted into the park, cutting a really drastic angle so she could get around the damn fences. Whenever Sarah looked anywhere but at her own feet he was there, but he never faded from sight from any of the last times she had seen him. She kept running once Sarah had hit Garland and kept running straight down it without thinking.

After a fifteen minute sprint, Sarah stood in front of the Garland Theater, panting heavily. She looked around and he wasn't there. The midnight movie had yet to start and it was something she'd been wanting to see on the big screen for a while so she walked up to the booth and got a ticket. Sarah skipped the drink and snack stand; her stomach couldn't have even handled water at this point. She went to sit down and wait for the movie. The theater was empty except for a couple of people way down in the front who she couldn't really see, but it looked like they were more interested in each other than the movie so Sarah sat well away from them. After about twenty minutes of the movie, just when my breathing had returned to normal, Sarah sensed something wrong behind her.

A low grumbling noise came from the area, but when she turned around, there was nothing in sight. Sarah looked at the exits and there was the guy in the main exit/entrance. He looked different, more thick in the body maybe. She then began to sprout a tree trunk and deadly looking tree branches. She shot up from his seat and began running almost track and field to the far exit, getting stuck behind the theater.

"Shit." Sarah murmured, breathing more heavily than she'd ever had before.

Tree trunk man materialized in front of her eyes and the man turned into Freddy and the branches turned into many gloved hands shooting towards Sarah's direction.

"FUCK!" She screamed, coming back in to consciousness.

Sarah guessed she was thrashing like crazy because when she came to, Daniel was hugging her and patting her sweat-covered forehead with a damp towel, smoothing her hair to make her shaking body calm again.

"He's back, Daniel, Freddy's back." Sarah whispered in fear, shaking madly.


	11. Final Fight and a New Prophecy

"Daniel, can we please sit down?" Sarah begged, stopping in front of the bus shelter near the park.

"We're two blocks away from your house." Daniel responded, barely pausing to turn.

"I understand that, but I am so tired." She mumbled, yawning as she walks into the bus shelter.

Daniel turned on his heels and walked back to sit across from Sarah, the cold metal seat scared his awake for a moment. He looks at Sarah to tell her they should move on, but she had already fallen asleep. She began falling off the bench as Daniel caught her in his arms, putting her back onto the bench as he put her purse under her head and her coat over her torso.

"Oh well." Daniel mumbles, sitting down next to her and, within a minute, fell asleep as well.

A dark figure came flying up the sidewalk to the accompaniment of wheels skidding along the smooth pavement. As it passed beneath a streetlight, it came into focus; a young punk-emo woman on a dark, pointed long board. She crosses the street and starts pushing for more speed – her earphones were blaring Paramore. As she flies up the sidewalk, she abruptly ran into Daniel's arm. The impact sent her flying off her board as she landed face-first into a metal lamp post. In a haze, she stumbled backward and slipped on her board and, with a sickening smack, her head hit the pavement, a pool of blood forming under her head.

A bone-chilling laugh began echoing around the bus shelter and a nails-on-a-chalkboard sound ended the laugh, waking Daniel and Sarah.

"How long have we been asleep?" Sarah asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Couldn't have been too long, hence it still being dark outside." Daniel replied, stretching and yawning deeply.

They got up from the cold bench and stood outside the bus shelter, waiting for something – or someone. The cars streaming by seemed odd for this time of night. Sarah yawned, watching them go by.

"Fuck! Son of a bitch!" Daniel shouts, cradling his arm to his chest as he doubled over in pain.

"What the hell happened?" Sarah asked, worry and adrenaline flooding through her.

Daniel winced as he pulled his arm away from his body. Dark purple bruises were growing up from his wrist to his mid-arm.

"How did that happen?" Sarah asked, horror in her eyes.

As if on cue, the darkly dressed woman stood up from the sidewalk, her figure a haze to Daniel and Sarah.

"Has anyone seen my board?" The woman asked, stumbling a bit.

"Looking for this, bitch?" A growl issued from nowhere.

A blurring dark streak flies out of the night is the long board, sharpened to a point, and heads for the woman, flying into her face. The force of the throw carried her through the plexi-glass glass of the shelter. The mystery woman was dead.

"Shit!" Daniel yelled, at the sight of Freddy Krueger in front of them.

"You didn't honestly believe I'd be gone forever now, did you? " Freddy chuckled, revealing his rotting spikes for teeth.

"She was an innocent bystander. Why did you kill her?" Sarah asks, pointing at the mystery woman.

"Didn't like her and skateboards are stupid." Freddy explains, clicking his blades together. "On the other hand," he raises his normal hand. "Together they do now make a lovely wall hanging."

Daniel steps forward, armor appearing from nowhere. "You horrid prick!" He shouts, swinging his blade at Freddy.

Freddy steps forward, through the metal railed fence, and under Daniel's swing. He slashes out with his bladed hand aiming for Daniels throat.

"Daniel!" Sarah shrieks.

Without warning, the ground under Freddy's feet split open for four ft. around him and his feet in a perfect circle ten ft. deep. The circle was lined with two foot long razors, blades up. The bottom scattered with spikes.

The sound of shredding flesh, as Freddy's weight pushed him along all the blades and onto the spikes, made Sarah and Daniel think of someone ripping raw chicken apart with their bare hands.

"Nicely done Sarah." Daniel mutters, looking kind of green.

"Well done bitch! But I'm not a chicken; try something less foul next time." Freddy shouts.

They looked up just in time to see him posted on top of the bus station. He tosses something at them then vanishes laughing maniacally. A rain of severed chicken heads splattered against them.

"I'm beginning to hate your sense of humor!" Daniel shouts, sprinting towards Freddy who is casually leaning against the chain link fence by the nearest baseball diamond. Daniel rushes into the full body tackle him and Freddy slides straight through the fence. Daniel crashes face first into the chain-link.

"Didn't mean to yank your chain there, Danny boy. But you can't beat me here this is my world." Freddy rasps, from the other side of the fence.

"Krueger that's bullshit!" Sarah shouts, pointing at the fence.

As she points, two bolts of lightning strike the fence and Freddy. Krueger seizing up from the first bolt grabs the fence for support a tenth of a second bolt slams into it. The shock sends Freddy flying from the fence to slam against the nearest pine tree with a sickening thud.

"Sarah when did you learn that?" Daniel queries standing stunned.

"You had your practice I had mine. The trick is to force him to keep his injuries. Picture him in your mind injured and hold that image. "Sarah explains, drifting slowly to the ground.

Freddy hobbled to his feet smoking slightly.

"If I had still had hair I might be more upset." Freddy coughs rubbing a hand over his bald head, his hat had been blasted off during his flight.

Daniel reaches into his belt pouch and pulls out two shuriken and throws them both at Krueger. Freddy deflects on and as he opens his mouth to give a retort the second one slices into his upper lip just below his nose.

"If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all." Daniel calls, shaking his finger at Freddy like an over bearing mother.

Sarah breathed in deeply looked at Freddy and clapped. The earth beneath him exploded straight upwards.

"Enjoy the ride." Sarah calls waving.

Daniel takes off sprinting to words were Freddy would come down. He gets to again and he waited. Freddy came down hard into a nearby tree. Daniel waited. Freddy fell from the tree a branch sticking through his shoulder. Daniel steps forward and slices through a vicious combo of attacks with his blade. Five consecutive hits slice through the flesh of the demon. One across the throat nearly beheaded him. The other four neatly punctured shoulders and knees severing the joints there. Freddy collapsed to the ground pouring blood from each wound. The tree branch poked up from the shoulder.

As Freddy lies on the ground, spitting blood and twitching violently, and after one last cough, movement wasn't an option for the dream demon.

"Daniel, we've done it!" Sarah shouts gleefully, running over to her best friends and hugging him tight.

She starts to pull away but pauses and looks up at Daniel. They stare at each other for a brief moment before Sarah leans up and kisses Daniel. Daniel froze and gave a confused look in his eyes. They pulled back and smiled and blushed awkwardly.

"Well, that was awkward…" Daniel stammered as he brought Sarah to lean against him.

Their happy moment ended when Sarah feels a pain on her left cheek and on her neck – on her jugular – She begins to bleed horribly. Daniel stumbles back and Freddy's hand was through his chest, his heart on Freddy's knives. Freddy is smiling on the other side as his arm pulls back through Daniel's chest.

"Looks like… I win, bitch." Freddy coughs once more, than falls to the ground, finally dead.

Sarah feels the ground move under her. She hits the floor with a thud, but stopped bleeding. She sat up and felt her neck and felt pain, but when she brought her hand to her face and there was no blood.

"I must be hallucinating, or I'm fucking dead."

"You are dead, look down at the ground." A male voice said in the distance.

Confused, Sarah looked to the ground like she was directed and saw her blood covered body and shrieked. "That is NOT funny!"

Headlights come up the street and a low purring sound, almost like an engine, came closer and closer. A DeLorean was parked in front of Sarah and a man stepped out of the car. He had wild hair, a Hawaiian shirt, khaki pants, and a lab coat with silver sunglass-looking glasses. _'Oh my God, I'm dead and so is Christopher Lloyd.'_ Sarah thought, giving the man a smile.

"Then why are you Doctor Emmett Brown from Back to the Future?" Sarah asked, scratching her head in confusion.

"I come back as a human form so no one can see my god form I have tried that and wound up killing the few souls that I wanted to talk to. I thought this would be for comic relief, given that you're kind of dead." Morpheus replied, chuckling a bit.

Sarah stood up, feeling quite uneasy, and crossed her arms. "Might I ask why I haven't crossed over like I should have?"

Morpheus opened the hood of the DeLorean and began tinkering with the engine. "You've out-lived the previous dream demon. You have two choices from here: First, we can let you cross over, but that means Freddy comes back to life, so to speak. Second, you can become the new dream demon. You don't kill anyone, like Krueger did, but you guide them to either life or death and leave the choice to them. A vocal response isn't needed, so when you have decided you're answer, you can just think it."

Serenity though for a long moment about the choices she was just faced with and how she would use those choices. She then thought her answer like it was the easiest choice in her life so far.

"Alright, if you're sure, there's no going back from this." Sarah nodded. "The choice is made."

The DeLorean came to life just as the hood came down to cover the engine. A bare glimpse of brown fur hands on the other side of the car. "Come along then Marty, we need to get out of here."

"I didn't see Michael J. Fox in the car." Sarah replied, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, this is embarrassing, but Marty is a Ewok, like from Star Wars. He was so cute, so I decided to bring him with me every time I appear to a human." Morpheus rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Sarah laughed slightly as she watched Morpheus and Marty the Ewok drive off into the distance, disappearing at 88 miles an hour. She looked at her reflection in a window and saw her left side jagged and broken whilst the right side remained perfect in everyway.

"I shall be just ruler of this realm, but I will not shy away from death if necessary." She proclaimed, smiling as she disappeared into the morning mist.

-clipping from the local newspaper-

"Three teenagers were found dead at a local park in the cold hours of the morning by a jogger out with her dog. One of them was inexplicably nailed to the bus station by a long board by her head. The other two were jumbled in a pile out in the middle of the park. According to the police department those two had been playing with fireworks and wound up having one of them exploding to close to them. Injuries sustained with explosives."


End file.
